Calling for Heroes
by Tazzy64
Summary: Zelda's disappearance prompts the King of Hyrule to call for a group of unintended misfit heroes willing to find & return her in exchange for riches and her hand in marriage. Yet as her indignant spirit remained she enlists the involuntary help of a hero named Link with no desire for the king's rewards, yet her options are limited with him being the only one capable of seeing her.


Hey, thanks for stopping by. Here's a fun, adventure-filled Zelink story filled with witty humour and colourful characters, with an appropriate level of sappiness to boot. I'll be writing this alongside "Rescue You". Other than that this story got it's initial inspiration from the concept of ghost Zelda in Spirit Tracks, as you can probably imagine. However no trains, trains are the worst. Sorry asdfmovies.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Ghostly weeping**_

* * *

A boot of worn leather, soaked with rain thud on the wooden oak of the floorboards at the entrance of the tavern. The dull pelting of the rain on the door became distinctly perceptible as the hinges of the door creaked open, impinging on the peace of the old inn.

The incandescent flame of the candles that lined the counter flickered and posters and printings rattled with the sudden draft and howling of the storm outside. The chatter in the air of the inn quietened with the disruption of the new visitor, but did not fall silent. A customary occurrence.

The silent, viridiscent cloaked visitor pressed his back against the door, closing it against the force of the storm. His head bowed and he emitted a quiet sigh of relief, dark blonde hair hung over his eyes and the ends dripped with rain water.

"Dear me." the large, robust woman behind the counter grabbed a blanket from the stash set beside her and approached the soaked individual. "Have much fun out there hun? Looks like someone's been singing the song of storms." she remarked, peeking out the window at the torrent of rain. Her braided, red dreadlocks hung over one shoulder as she leaned forward.

He smiled, "Oh, so much fun." he commented dryly.

She laughed, "That's the enthusiasm I've been waiting to hear from you, Link." she teased, placing the blanket around his shoulders as he removed his cloak. He arched a brow shrewdly at he teasing and his lip quirked in the corner.

"Of course, almost forgot I'm speaking to the great Telma. I'm in for a lot of teasing and pet names, aren't I?" he leaned back against the door and feigned an exhausted sigh, "Maybe I'm safer braving the storm."

"Don't you give me that cheeky attitude, boy, or I'll put you to work in the kitchen." she chastised lightheartedly, placing her hands to her hips like a scolding mother.

Link smirked, "Aren't I the guest?"

"I'll only tolerate the guests that abide by the rules, hun. Now come along so i can register a room for you. You aren't leaving until that storm clears up." she headed back to the counter and Link smiled lopsidedly at her guarded affection before following after her.

She flicked through the booking pages and grabbed a feathered quill from an inkwell on the counter, filling in Link's name on the form as he took a seat opposite her. Link glanced briefly at the room of round tables where travelers conversed. The sounds of voices had risen once again and his ears twitched at the soft thuds and clattering of cutlery as people ate their meals.

"Alright, room 2c. Here." she handed over the keys and closed the book. "So how much are you paid as a knight, dear?"

"Enough. I have rupees to spare. Don't feel obliged to offer a discount, Telma." he commented discerningly. Telma smirked and opened her mouth to respond but Link cut her off bluntly, "No, that doesn't mean you can overcharge me."

Telma hooted with laughter and crossed her arms, bowing her head to calm herself, "Fair enough. Forty rupees then."

Link arched a brow, "I thought the rooms were fifty rupees." he remarked suspiciously.

"Not for a dear friend." she winked and Link rolled his eyes amiably, earning a good-natured glare from Telma. He grinned.

"Fair enough." he imitated, placing down a purple rupee. She eyed him pointedly, "That better be because you're short on change." she remarked.

Link smiled innocently and casually rested his head on his propped hand, "The extra is for food." His smile stretched at Telma's displeased look.

She gave a resigned sigh and took the money, "There's no winning with you, is there? No worries though hun, I'll cook you up something nice and warm." she smiled broadly with her hands on her hips. Link returned the cheerful smile.

"Now you wait right here hun and I'll be back in a moment." she turned an headed through a back door and Link shifted to crossing his arms on the table, listening to the mixture of voices and muffled thudding of rain as droplets struck furiously against the walls of the tavern. He shivered and huddled further into the blanket wrapped around him for warmth.

"Have you seen this?" he heard a man speak up at a table from somewhere close behind him, "The king is calling for any willing knights to find his daughter in exchange for riches and even her hand in marriage."

"Oh," a woman spoke up, "How long has Princess Zelda been missing for now? To think the week has gone with so many Hyrulean soldiers going in and out of Castle Town endlessly, and there's still no sign of her." Link's eyes narrowed in thought. He hadn't heard of the princess's disappearance. Granted, he hadn't been in town.

"Aye, it has been eight days that she has been missing. If this article is anything to go by then I'd say the king is becoming desperate."

"Bless his soul." the woman replied, "I sincerely hope the princess is alive and well, but have you heard," her voice lowered slightly and Link had to strain his pointed ears to listen, "I heard a rumour about a ghostly female voice weeping in the streets at night. But get this, it only started at the same time of the princess's disappearance. Some rumours go that she died somehow. But even if that is so, they still haven't managed to find the body." Link frowned; it was likely that was a fabricated rumour. Interesting falsities spread faster in the ways of gossip than basic truths.

Link glanced up as the door creaked and Telma re-emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food. She placed it down in front of him with a large smile, "Pumpkin soup, fresh bread and milk from Lonlon. How's that sound, hun?"

Link smiled, "Really good. Much better than rationing food when out on long journeys." he commented gladly.

"Ah, so where have your journeys taken you now, young hero?" Telma inquired, leaning in on the counter to listen.

"Labrynna. There was an infestation of Stalfos surrounding the areas outside of Lynna City." he answered, swirling the soup with a spoon.

"Can imagine that wasn't fun for the citizens. Good thing they had you. I have to say though, it hasn't been much better here. I don't know if you've heard but the princess has been missing for a while. Things have been pretty hectic if I do say so, hun."

Link's ears perked to attention in the middle of a spoonful of soup. He swallowed and spoke, "I've heard. Apparently the king is looking for knights to find her?"

"Knights are preferred but the reward stands for anyone that finds her and brings her home. The message is even being sent out to other countries. They're certainly going through a lot of effort to find her. Here, look at this." she grabbed a newspaper from a pile at the edge of the counter and slid it over to Link.

The front page article read:

 ** _Calling for Heroes to Rescue Missing Princess in Exchange for Great Reward_**

 _Heroes sought to search and rescue the missing princess. Princess Zelda, aged 18, reported missing on Farore's Day. No evidence to report._

 _Knights and other willing participants come to Hyrule castle, Nayru's day at noon to register and receive attire, weaponry and supplies as first group. Further group dates to be decided._

 _Successful hero will receive 10,000 rupees and take the Princess's hand in marriage._

Link frowned with cynicism, "They make it sound like a game." he remarked. "If it weren't for the ridiculous reward, I would have considered helping."

Telma smirked, "So you wouldn't want to marry the princess? Aren't you the same boy who seven years ago ran up to tell me how 'pretty and friendly' the princess was?"

Link glanced at her with a narrowed eyed smile at her teasing, "I can't deny she's still very pretty. But I would not force her to marry me. Or anyone, for that matter." he added, glancing back down at the article, quietly pensive.

"Bless your heart. Now if only the other knights of Hyrule were as courageous and compassionate as you." she mused, folding her arms and pursing her lips in her thought.

"Expecting a favour?" he quipped.

She chuckled and eyed him in a firm, yet benign manner, "Don't be silly, boy. If I needed a favour, you'd know about it."

He smiled between another mouthful of soup and she rolled her eyes, yet with fondness. "How are your clothes holding up, hun? Are they soaked through?"

"No, but they are wet."

"Ah." she put her hands to her hips, "I'll grab you something dry to wear. Once you're done eating you can change your clothes and get some rest, you hear? I'll put your wet clothes to dry by the fire."

* * *

The crackling of fire emanated through the room, overbearing the muffled howls of the wind that rattled the window frame. The flames rose and collapsed into wisps, flowing and flickering, shivering with the molecules of air and consuming the wooden logs, leaving nothing but ash.

Link lay beneath the covers, tiredly watching the flames lick the roof of the fireplace. The orange embers shimmered in the calm blue of his eyes and luminated the otherwise dark room.

His eyes closed and he began to drift off to sleep.

A quiet and feminine cry in the distance forced him to open them again. He stared ahead silently and his ear twitched as he listened for the sound once more.

There it was, a quiet weeping, muted by the roar of the wind outside but he felt almost certain he heard it.

He recalled the woman's rumour of the princess's weeping ghost but promptly dismissed that thought with a dubious frown. He heard the cry again and pushed back the covers, pulling his boots back on. Even if it weren't a rumoured ghost, it was likely someone was in trouble.

Getting up from the bed and grabbing his cloak from the stand by the fire, he headed out of the door and down the creaky steps of the tavern.

Telma was the only one still downstairs, locking up in the late night. She turned to look at him with surprise, "Link? What are you doing up so late?"

"I heard-" he cut himself off as he heard the distant cry. It was slightly louder. He tied the cloak around his shoulders and walked briskly towards the front door where Telma stood, "Didn't you hear that? Someone is crying."

He passed by her and reached for the handle but she grabbed his other wrist. He hesitated.

"Link, what is wrong with you?" she turned him to face her and placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a firm yet concerned frown. "I don't hear anyone crying."

On cue, the crying sounded again. "You don't hear that?" he asked in disbelief. He glanced back towards the door with growing stress.

"You must be overtired. That storm probably did you no good. How do you feel, hun?" she asked, placing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine." he insisted.

She sighed with scepticism, "Alright. come on dear." she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the front of the counter, seating him on the stool before sitting herself down to face him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he sighed, lowering his head. He felt sure he heard it, but now he doubted himself. Was he going crazy?

"Well I can't hear any crying. Are you sure it's not just the wind?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent as the crying grew louder. He glanced towards the counter, trying to ignore the cries that echoed through his mind.

"Link?"

Telma's concerned tone forced a sigh out of him, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you. Like you said, I'm probably just tired."

"Please help." the crying girl's voice whispered from somewhere distant. His brows furrowed further but he tried to ignore her plea.

Telma straightened her back and leaned an arm on the counter with a warm smile, "Someone's gotta worry about you, haven't they, hero?"

Link looked up and met her eyes with a smile. Something moved in his peripheral view and his smile immediately fell. He jumped suddenly to his feet, startling Telma. His attention, however, was on the ghostly figure that walked through the tavern. He stumbled back, catching himself on the counter.

He stared at the ghostly apparition of the princess, and she stared back, equally wide-eyed.

"Link," Telma jumped to her feet, grabbing his arm, but his eyes would not leave the spirit in front of him, "What is going on? Why are you acting this way?"

"Wait, you can see me?" Princess Zelda spoke up incredulously.

Telma's panic forced him to tear his gaze away. Telma never panicked. He sat back down and sank against the counter, putting his head in his hands. "I think I must be sick, that's all." he muttered. Now he knew he was going crazy.

Telma rubbed his back, "You should get some sleep. You really have me worried."

Zelda's voice came closer. He couldn't tell where she was exactly, her voice was disembodied- there was no physical directional sense to it but he knew she was near him. "Please, I need your help. Listen, if you can hear me then look at me now."

"You're right, I just need to sleep." he replied tiredly, trying to completely disregard Zelda's ghost.

Despite his best efforts she continued to pester him, "Okay fine. Look, if you can hear me then just say my name; say Zelda. Please, I need to know if you can hear me. Say Zelda."

"Link, come on. I'll take you to your room-"

"Say it! Please? I know you can hear me. Zelda. It isn't hard. Just say Zelda-"

He grit his teeth.

"Can you hear me Link?-"

"I swear, I will be your personal poltergeist if you do not say my name. Trust me, in this form I do not even get tired-"

His head sunk lower. He couldn't concentrate.

He felt a tug on his arm, "Link, answer me. What's wrong?-"

He felt a tingling sensation pass through his shoulder, "Zel-da. Come on. What do I have to do to get you to say it!? Goddesses, you are hopeless."

"Link-"

"Just say Zelda-"

"Snap out of it-"

"Say Zelda!-"

"Zelda!" he snapped.

They both fell silent and Link blindly fumbled out his his seat, heading quickly towards the stairs.

"Wait! Don't leave, I need to talk to you!" the princess called, catching up to him at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice made him stumble, but he clutched the railing and continued.

Telma followed shortly behind, "Link, why are you behaving like this?" she called up after him with clear distress.

"Hey, come back this instant!" Zelda called angrily.

"Get away from me!" Link yelled back.

"Excuse me?" Telma arched an indignant brow and crossed her arms beneath her chest. Zelda offered Telma an innocent shrug from her side despite the older lady not seeing.

Link cringed at Telma's cross tone but continued up the steps, running to his door and slamming it closed with the weight of his body. He leaned flat against the door and tried to catch his breath. He frowned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the door and exhaling tiredly.

A sudden, intense tingling sensation erupted through his body as a translucent apparition passed through him. He gasped sharply and clutched his stomach as the princess emerged in front of him. His head buzzed and dots began to appear in his vision as he stared at her.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head, biting the corner of her lips awkwardly, "Look, we got off to a bad start so how about we start over?"

Link squinted in confusion.

She continued regardless, "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And as such I order your assistance."

He swayed left and Zelda tilted her head left to match him, "My body was stolen by a man in a red robe. I need your help in finding him."

He swayed right and Zelda once again followed suit, "I'm sure you've heard of the tournament my father has prepared. He says it's not a tournament, but it's clearly a tournament." A flash of annoyance crossed her eyes, "I need you to enter it. What do you say?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Uh..." he answered before his eyes closed heavily and he collapsed to the floor. Zelda blinked and arched a brow at his fallen form. Her shoulders slumped with a resigned sigh as Telma pushed open the door.

"Oh, Goddesses. Link?" she uttered with dread, kneeling quickly at his side.

"What is going on here?" A grouchy lady wearing a nightdress asked, lifting a candlelit lamp into the room as she entered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Another man added. He strolled in shirtless. His shoulders broad and stomach well toned. The lady subtly lowered the lamp from her face to hide her blush. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Are you aware what day it is tomorrow?" the man continued, twisting his wrist back and forth to study his hand so that the muscles in his arm flexed. He noticeably stretched it out when he realised the woman wasn't looking. "It's Nayru's day. Are you aware what that means? The King has requested my presence to rescue his daughter. Therefore you understand, I must have my beauty sleep."

Zelda's eyes half closed as she stared at the man bluntly, "I feel notably sick. That's a feat, considering I don't have a body." she remarked.

Telma turned to fix the man with a firm look, "Standing there and complaining about it won't get you any more bed time. You hear, sleeping beauty? Now come here and help me bring the boy to his bed."

Zelda grinned at her boldness.

"Wh- Excuse you-" he straightened, lifting a finger to the air in his announcement, "I'll have you know that I, dear lady, am..." Telma looked at him pointedly, her eyes ignited in challenge.

His finger slowly curled down, "-capable, of lifting the boy, myself." he finished less confidently and Telma smiled sweetly.

"Come be a dear then." she beckoned him over and he crossed his arms, grumbling something incoherent under his breath as he moved towards them.

Zelda balled her hand in front of her mouth to refrain from laughing. She approached the scene curiously, watching as the large man lifted Link into his arms under Telma's order. She swiftly stepped aside as the man got up and turned towards her, walking beside Telma as he dropped Link unceremoniously on the bed. Link groaned and Telma shot the man a disapproving look.

He shrugged defensively, "I followed through with my orders. Now if you'll excuse me." he strolled confidently past Telma, who folded her arms and shook her head before focusing her attention on Link.

Zelda eyed the departing man briefly before glancing at Telma.

The man's voice spoke proudly from behind them, "Ah, you're still here miss? Were you admiring my strength? I was admiring my strength. Boy was light as a feather for one such as myself." Zelda imagined him flexing at the woman and narrowed her eyes with disinterest. She sincerely hoped he would never find her body.

The door closed behind them and Telma pulled up a chair, taking a seat at Link's bedside after pulling the covers back over him. Zelda walked to the other side of the bed, kneeling down and nestling her arms under her chin beside his head. She glanced up at Telma curiously.

The woman leaned over him, placing a hand to his head to check his temperature. Her concerned frown for him made Zelda stare wistfully. The way she treated him reminded her of Impa.

Zelda looked away, instead focusing on Link. She bit her lip and spoke softly, "Sorry, for making you faint." Of course, he didn't hear her. But then again she was used to that at this point. It made her thankful that at least, when he was awake, he could hear her.

She felt like a spectator as she watched Telma continuously check on him throughout the night, and she watched the moon peek through the thick blanket of clouds at different points of the sky as the hours passed. She'd pace the room and lie on her back, counting the wooden panels on the ceiling, doing whatever she could to pass the time as she waited for him to awaken.

* * *

If you can hear me, say Zelda. _**Wink**_


End file.
